When You Wish Upon A Star
by KaityDid66
Summary: Petunia wishes she could be special, just like Lily. What happens when she wishes on a star one night?


**A/N: This was written for a challenge for Hogwarts is Home, over on LJ. The prompt was "One muggle is a wizard, or one wizard is a muggle". So I chose the "One muggle is a wizard" prompt. None of these characters are mine. I wish they were though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Petunia Evans was always jealous of her sister Lily. Lily had always gotten the attention because she was a witch. It was always "We're so proud of Lily!" or "Lily is going off to Hogwarts!" it just didn't feel fair! Why couldn't Petunia be special? She just wanted to be special like Lily was. She wanted the attention that Lily got. When it came down to it, Petunia just wanted to be noticed.

One night, Petunia was laying in bed, tossing and turning, thoughts jumping around in her head. When she got up and went over to her window and sat under it. The breeze was gently blowing the curtains and caused Petunia's short hair to billow out slightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that wishes were silly, and they'd never come true. Her parents had always told her that, but maybe just this once, it would come true. Maybe just this once. She took another deep breath and looked out to the stars, her eyes landing on the brightest one.

"Mr. Star? I want to make a wish. Please. I…I wish, that I could be special like Lily. Please Mr. Star? Thank you."

She stood up, feeling quite silly for asking a star for something that would never happen, but maybe it would. She sighed and walked back to her bed and crawled back under the covers and drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Petunia got up for breakfast and walked down the stairs. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Petunia sat down at the breakfast table and reached for the milk, when it suddenly lifted on its own. Petunia gasped in surprise and Lily's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Tuny? Did you do that?"

"I…I don't know how it happened!"

Lily turned around and excitedly shouted to her mum, "Mum! Look what Tuny can do! Look! Look!"

Mrs. Evans turned around from the fruit she was cutting when her knife clattered to the cutting board.

"Petuina…are…are you?"

"I don't know mum! I went to bed wishing to be special like Lily, and then I woke up this morning and I could float the milk to me!"

Mrs. Evans frowned and thought a moment. "Perhaps we should write to the Headmaster about this…"

Petunia frowned. "If you think so mum." She quietly stirred her cereal in her milk, thinking. What if she wasn't really a witch? Wasn't if she wasn't really special? What would happen to her when Lily went off to school in September? She'd be all alone. Petunia didn't want to admit it, but she was scared.

Lily was watching her sister, furrowing her eyebrows as she watched her. "Tunny?"

Petunia sighed. "What Lily?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Petunia mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Lily titled her head and looked at Petunia. She had a concerned looked at her face.

Petunia nodded silently and ate a bite of her cereal. It was a bit mushy and boring, maybe this cereal like her. Not so special, not so exciting. Ordinary.

"Tunny…you can tell me anything you know."

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I'm not special", she mumbled again.

"Not special?"

"Yeah. I'm ordinary."

"No you aren't Tunny. You're very special."

"But I'm not like you!"

"You made the milk move didn't you?"

"Yeah…but I never made it move before. I've been trying ever since you got your letter!"

"Tunny…you don't need magic to make you special."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"I do too. You're the favorite Lily, if you haven't noticed! You get all the attention. 'Lily is so wonderful', 'Our Lily is so perfect', 'Lily is a witch! She's going to a special school!' Where do I fit in Lily? When am I going to be special?"

Lily got a slightly hurt look on her face. "You'll always be special to me Tunny. No matter if you have magic like me, or not. You see Tunny? It's not the magic that makes you special. You have to be special all on your own."

"I'll never **ever** be special! You'll always be the special one Lily! Don't you get that? Don't you get that mum and dad will **always **love you better?"

"Tunny! It's not about who's loved more, or anything like that!" Lily was on the brim of tears.

"Then what is it about Lily? If you're so smart, you tell me!"

Lily felt tears stream down her eyes. "It's about both of us feeling special. Neither one of us is loved more than the other. And I don't think anyone loves you more than I love you Tunny."

Petunia frowned. "My magic isn't real like yours Lily."

"It's not?"

Petunia shook her head. "No. I wished for it on a star last night. I knew it was silly to do that."

"That's not silly Tunny."

"Yes it is. Wishing for magic? That's silly."

"It's not Tunny."

"If you say so, Lily."

"I do say so, Tunny."

"Why? Why is a childish thing like wishing on a star not silly?"

"Because, wishes come true, Tunny. It did for you."

"Right." Petunia looked away from the table and down to the ground.

"I love you Tunny. No matter what." Lily looked at Petunia earnestly.

Petunia looked up at Lily and saw the look in her eyes, knowing her sister's undying love for her.

"I love you Lily". Petunia smiled a real smile at Lily.

Lily grinned. "Now can we go do something fun together? Please?"

Petunia nodded. "What did you want to do?"

Lily shrugged. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Okay." Petunia stood up and reached for her sister's hand. "Let's go for a walk."

Lily grabbed Petunia's hand and together, they walked out the door hand in hand. Petunia was thinking that maybe wishes weren't quite as silly as she thought. Maybe Petunia didn't think she was special, but that didn't matter, because Lily thought that she was special, and that was good enough for her.


End file.
